PROGRAM 1: A temporal signaling code: inflammatory and innate immune responses. Innate immunity is the first line of defense against pathogens but is also coupled to inflammation that initiates the adaptive immune arm. Proper dynamic control of inflammatory and innate immune responses is vital for normal physiological function. Deregulated, or chronic inflammatory conditions are drivers of arthritis, atherosclerosis and many types of cancer. In this Program, we will examine the mechanisms underlying dynamic control in NF&#954;B and IFN signaling, characterize the temporal code, and examine the mechanisms that may decode dynamically coded information to determine biological fate decisions.